1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique, specifically a method and apparatus that implements the method, that assures that a message sent to a recipient was requested for opening by the recipient. This method is particularly, though not exclusively, suited for use within an e-mail or other electronic messaging application whether used as a stand-alone computer program or integrated as a component into a multi-functional program, such as an operating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic messaging, particularly electronic mail (“e-mail”) is a preferred method of communications with both individuals and organizations because of its ease of use and low cost. However, e-mail may not provide all the services of postal mail.
Traditional postal mail provides services that may be used to establish an evidentiary record that a letter was received. These services include certified mail and a return-receipt postcard. Certified mail can be used to establish that the post office received an item of mail on a particular date, and a delivery record is maintained by the postal service. When used, the return-receipt postcard is signed by the recipient in order to receive the item of mail and returned to the sender by the post office. Using certified mail and a return-receipt postcard provides evidence that the recipient received the item of mail, which may be difficult, if not impossible, to repudiate.
Typically e-mail systems lack security. Once a sender has sent an electronic message, the sender has no control over whether a specified recipient received the message. Furthermore, if the recipient did receive the message, the sender has no knowledge as to whether the recipient opened the message to read it. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system that assures the sender that a message sent to the recipient was requested for opening by the recipient. That the recipient requested that the message be opened also provides evidence that the recipient received the message.